


Sentimientos e Incubos

by TwinsNightray



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BirdFlash Mention, Dick Grayson Is a Jealous Older Brother, Incubus Dick Grayson, Incubus Tim Drake, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray
Summary: "Ante sus ojos azules parecía un adorable gatito negro, tan lindo y oliendo tan deliciosamente a desesperación.Y es que no es la primera vez que le veía de aquella manera:Jason Todd siempre alborotado entre su hermano adoptivo y el trabajo, con el estrés ante la incompetencia de su gente y la tristeza por su ruptura de su más reciente relación con Artemis; ella parecía buena chica"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sentimientos e Incubos

Podía verlo claramente a través de la ventana. El cuerpo grande moverse de un lado a otro de la habitación, alzando las manos para enredarlas en su cabello y después dejarlas caer.

Ante sus ojos azules parecía un adorable gatito negro, tan lindo y oliendo tan deliciosamente a desesperación. Y es que no es la primera vez que le veía de aquella manera: Jason Todd siempre alborotado entre su hermano adoptivo y el trabajo, con el estrés ante la incompetencia de su gente y la tristeza por su ruptura de su más reciente relación con Artemis; ella parecía buena chica.

—¿Otra vez mirándolo? Déjalo en paz si no piensas..—

—No molestes..tú hacías lo mismo con ese chico extraño que sampa pizza y hamburguesas como si fueran oxígeno—Y él no es agresivo, por eso se arrepiente de haber alzado la voz cuando su hermano solo desvía la mirada—Lo siento Dick, pero a mí también me gusta. Aún así sé cuál es nuestro trabajo—Apenas y es un susurro esta vez su voz pero el otro lo ha escuchado y lo sabe cuándo lo abraza con aquel cuidado y ternura, muy impropia de su especie.

—Aun eres mi hermanito lindo—y esta vez es el menor quien le abraza, con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un jadeo, uno pequeño y juguetón antes de unos pequeños besos—Deberías de..—

—No—le corta con gentileza, gruñendo antes de volver a besarle bajito, con la misma inocencia que un niño.

Porque Dick se ha llevado su primer beso, y su primera risa y su primer muchas-otras-cosas; a veces quiere llorar por eso, pero es su hermano y a nadie más le permitiría eso. Claro, solo a cierto pelirrojo, porque los besos entre su hermano y él ×un par de Incubos extraños× no significan nada, es su forma de mostrar su amor fraternal, porque solo ellos lo saben, que los besos son especiales, que no se pueden regalar a cualquiera.

—Es tu decisión, yo la respetaré—respondé con una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer, dejando al más bajito aún con la vista en aquella ventana.

Timothy sabe que el mayor tiene razón, pero no solo desea el cuerpo ajeno. No va a decir que se está guardando porque eso sería estúpido pues necesitaba alimentarse, pero el chico resultaba..especial. Entonces, quizá y solo quizá va a culpar a su hermano más tarde, cuando probablemente todo termine.

—Tirar la computadora por la ventana no te conviene Jason, vas a necesitarla después..—susurra apenas, recargando distraídamente su peso en una silla de la sala ajena, arqueando una ceja cuando la bala rozó su mejilla.

Es ahí cuando su sonrisa se vuelve suave, pasos gentiles y lentos hasta el mayor que se ha quedado pasmado; no sabe si es por su ropa ×o la casi nula existencia de esta× o porque su mejilla ya está curada. Y es demasiado sencillo estar frente a él y besarlo, tirando con violencia del cabello de su nuca.

Explota. Simple y sencillamente explota, sintiendo al contrario hacerlo también cuando lo toma de la cintura, cuando sus dedos un poco callosos se entierran en la piel de sus caderas. No puede evitarlo y sus alas ×y sus cuernos× aparecen creando un poquito de caos, clavando sus colmillos en el labio del mayor, riendo apenas al separarse de su boca.

—¿Estoy soñando? Porque juro que no he tomado ni una gota de..—

—Lo sé, no sueñas. Soy Tim, tu Incubo personal. No voy a darte una clase de lo que es realmente porque es más importante otra cosa—apenas habla contra sus labios, pies moviéndose hasta la cama y ansia apoderándose de su cuerpo de manera peligrosa, un poquito doloroso realmente.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Y al final, es Jason el que duerme relajado, con el rostro un poquito más brillante y jóven. Tim se siente cansado, contrario a lo que debería porque es un tonto que ha dejado su corazón actuar en lugar de su cuerpo. Sabía que su deber era simplemente alimentarse, sin importar más, pero no podía. Eso repercute un poco, absorbiendo lo malo de Jason y volviendolo suyo, drenando de más a un par de personas, volviendolo un pequeño círculo vicioso. Dick lo ha regañado y Tim no ha podido contener las lágrimas.

—Tim, tienes que hablar con él, o dejar de verlo..—musita apenas, acariciando su cabello, apoyando al menor contra su pecho desnudo—mirate nada más..—

—Lo sé Dick, sé que debería pero..¿Y si me odia?—

—Entonces es un idiota—

Jason es todo menos idiota y Tim lo sabe. Pero lo confirma cuando al entrar al departamento ajeno ×con cuernos por delante× este le sujeta de las mejillas y cuestiona sobre la existencia de todo. Entonces no puede hacer otra cosa más que responder en medio de lágrimas y jadeos, de frases inconclusas por los nervios.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste?—cuestiona apenas, manos callosas acariciando con gentileza mejillas y cabello. Curiosidad y preocupación a partes iguales. Tim no sabe lidiar con eso porque en toda su existencia solo ha recibido este trato de parte de su hermano, aún así entiende lo que debe de hacer.

—Porque me gustas a pesar de que no deberías porque ustedes los humanos solo son alimento para nosotros. Simple intercambio equivalente—responde bajito y no sabe dónde meterse cuando los ojos azules combinados con un precioso verde le inspeccionan por completo, en realidad por primera vez.

—Tu también me gustas, Nerd—

Tim vuelve a llorar. Recibiendo en medio de risas muchos besos en la frente y mejillas. Y esta vez es diferente, porque los besos son más suaves, más lentos. Las manos de Jason le desvisten lentamente, tocando con demasiada delicadeza como si fuera a romperle. Le gusta, se siente bien.

Y llora más cuando se siente completamente lleno de Jason, cuando le penetra, cuando le recita palabras dulces al oído, cuando sus manos se aferran a su cadera con la violencia suficiente para dejar cardenales, cuando lo que obtiene no solo es estrés y energía negativa. Tim siente que va a explotar, y lo hace cuando llega el orgasmo para ambos en medio de gritos y mordidas.

—No te voy a dejar ir, ¿Si lo sabías verdad?—cuestiona Jason bajito, atrayendo cuidadosamente de la cintura, apretando un poco más la piel.

—Podría matarte, no quiero eso. Son demasiadas las..—responde suavecito, sintiendo un poco de pánico en su pecho, reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

—Eso no importa mucho Timothy, podemos poner algunas reglas y eso—

Y Tim nunca se había sentido más feliz, acurrucado entre brazos cálidos y sentimientos fuertemente sobrecogedores. Solo le queda asentir lentamente, sonriendo ampliamente y llenándose de besos suaves y frases llenas de promesas. No sabe si está bien o mal, si los de arriba van a tomar represalias o similar, si va a dejar de ver a Dick si algo pasa; sin embargo, si sabe que está enamorado y que es correspondido, que es feliz y por lo pronto es lo único que necesita.


End file.
